this this is my second fanfiction look and read my first for context
by shadowsonicfan35
Summary: alright guys, im doing another fanfiction. its a really grate i like how it turned out. happy almost halloween also. this is the this mostly fokuses around fear ness the edge hog my oc from the last the fanfiction read that its on my profile.


hey this does my second fanficshin its in the same kanon yuniverse as the other one. thats is explains why the others ones characters is here. followe my on twiter it shadowsonicfan3 and devant art shadowsonicfan35. doent just folow to crititizcite me abowt my werk. also read my last fanfick on my profile please two. now story begin.

like a weak after the when sonic and darkhog dark beated shadow and fearness hog, it was all seemed normel. dark dark darkhog dark was in the the the zoan that he was lived in.

then, he seed shdow. ther was no time to get the snanok. fearness wasnt not there with shadaw. all darkhog knew was that shadmanw was was nearing close to him.

he runned at shdadow and then azked he this. "why is you does here? didnt we did beaet you?" darkhog was confosed.

"did think i was really done?" sdogmow asked "not trew. am here now. to. fight! you! "

drakehog dack asced these. "why duz you here? just does anyown has sended you?

""i willnt tell you that. yoo wil notever no my turue intenshins." sdominisdow said respomded wiff.

darkdark hogdark jumped at dark shadlow and tryed to atck he. sadow but the kicked dorkhog down and on floor of this. darkhog was maddoned.

hedgedark was so mad he becomed strong by his mad. he did not like sickdo and so this was even more madding .

dardar hings hit sedandone over and kiced he. "how can you do that? you cant do that. i dont kthing you can do that." shingles said.

shallow was personnelly shoked at how he, darj the dark darkhig , cood beet him. "yo want to no how i did these?" darg asked.

"i am darkhog. you are just an hugelog. heathdogs are weeker then dirkhags, if the duckegg is angermad."

snouse was super mad abowt this now. but insted of fithing, he sumned fearnesshog in front of he to fiat.

sackow sayd told to fearshog "hey darkhog here is trying to he hurt me. attattack hem. fyat."

i see sinbadc isnt is hear this time." fere ness said. dick insterupteded "ther was no time to gettim. it just only me today"

then, withot anuther word saided, fearface rushde at doot and punched him, ore tryed too. derk blocked hiz hit, predidictictacpatywacked it.

dook then kicked fearnes obver. but faucet puled door onto the ground then.

whiel thay was on the floor, they saw a parson in the distance. it was wearing robe , witch shaded over he faice.

than, fastly he the in the distance came and ran to where they were, then than he did attattattack with power of beam energy power atk beam.

they was knocked out. they really do be like that for a hours.

when finaly they were awake. they wundered who that be. fairness then saw and were sogdog was and sugdug was gone.

nessness was angery. sadhoe was gone, and fessness was he frend, so this made an anger.

"did you think the that parson in robe was removed shadad?" dough asked. "yeps... and hes is going to pey for doing the thing. fearhog said"

fear ness hog edge hedge then went off. darkhogdark asked fear "hay. are you goin to find he alone?"

"yes. this is an alone journey im going on in. sorry that not finish fite, but it really is be like this happened." feer sayed.

"ok" drwrk saidd understandadbly. so furnass went to alone.

frootloops had none idea to how to to where to look for he. all he knewed was that hog wore an robe and did mabe have sshadow.

so hed have to look everywear for the it for him.

fierre went t the zone after the darkhogs zone and loked for the any sines of robehog thing. there was none, it jsut lokked normal.

he went to the next, and the next, but they, all looked, normal,. he wented to the very, last zoan, but there was knothing.

he was ferostratded . there was did no trase of that robbed hedgeheg. hee locked everwhear, but thear nothng!

than, he it came to him. he just went frorward, not back behind to the ones behind darkdarks zoan.

so feter runned all the back two darkhogs zoan then went past it and back.

he look in all zoans except one. gran hell zoon. home of snacknig. then, he goed ther and saw the sky was black dark. snongy the headpig was there, skared of what happening.

at center of zon, ther was robe hedge again. "hey roab waerning hogedge! reveal self! who you is!? ware shidow?"

"you all will all know in soon time. for now, do you think you cant can fac me?" rob hog ask ed .

this is a my cliffhanger. ther is no ending until the next fenfection. follow me on twitter. this is the end of this, but it is not the end. stay tooned for more. cue jojo arrow. 


End file.
